Caminos distantes
by AnheruSoul
Summary: SongFic para Ariasu-sama. Por favor, mírame, estoy justo aquí, no importa cuan insignificante sea mi existencia para ti Incluso si todos los errores que estás cometiendo ahora, me apuñalen hasta la muerte algún día. Siempre estaré aquí para ti


CAMINOS DISTANTES

SARISHINOHARA PARA ARIASU-SAMA

ES SONFIC ESTA DEDICADO PARA ARIASU-SAMA, ESPERO TE GUSTE, Y LA CANCION EN LA QUE ESTA INSPIRADO ES ESTA /watch? v=z BZ7by E5V vo (sin espacios) ES AKAKURO PERO ESTA EN ITALIANO Y LA ORIGINAL ES ESTA /watch?v=O 88Imc 2Yf ha, MUY BUENA CANCION. SIN MAS, LES DEJO EL FIC, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN

…..

"CAMINOS DISTANTES"

Akashi x Kuroko

"_No es nada especial, no me voy a desanimar, caminaré por este camino contigo. Es fin de semana, y más allá de las puertas, dentro de una galaxia de estrellas, encuentro la luz más brillante" _

La secundaria Teiko, hogar de la temible y poderosa "Generación de los milagros", los prodigios que aparecían cada 10 años en la historia y según se presumía, era la más fuerte de todos los tiempos. Su simple nombre era símbolo de admiración, miedo, y más que nada fuerza. Su líder y capitán, Akashi Seijuuro era de quien más se hablaba, fuerte, veloz, inteligente, hábil, un líder nato, competitivo pero amable, no había chica en el instituto que no suspiraba al verlo caminar con su elegancia natural y ni que se diga de su sonrisa, "la sonrisa de un príncipe" a palabras de las chicas, pero ellas lo que deseaban era que esa sonrisa les fuera dedicada a ellas…un imposible, a palabras de Akashi.

Para el pelirrojo al único que le sonreía era al pequeño peliazul que ocupaba sus pensamientos, Kuroko Tetsuya de la clase continua, un joven más bajo que el, delgado, de piel pálida y sin presencia alguna para los demás, inclusive si los demás chocaban con el volteaban con la sensación pero no lo veían, era un completo fantasma pero era alguien con sentimientos muy transparentes, su sonrisa era luz para Akashi, el rostro pálido se sonrosaba tiernamente con esa expresión tan linda para el pelirrojo. No recordaba el día en el cual se había enamorado del ojiazul, ni las veces en las cuales había calculado el tiempo de las actividades propias para coordinarlas con las del tímido fantasma, pero lo que le molestaba era que cuando pasara hablando animadamente con el chico que traía su complicado mundo de cabeza era que las chicas que se llegara a topar les interrumpieran. Akashi había y está siendo educado bajo un estricto régimen y no se le permite ser descortés, por lo que solo sonríe y hace un ademan con la mano para disculparse y continuar con su plática, que en algunos casos los comentarios como "pero Akashi-kun no está hablando con nadie" se dejaran escuchar, eso le molestaba bastante, por más que dijera que estaba hablando con Kuroko las chicas no notaban dicha presencia que para él era el mundo entero. Y al parecer al peliazul no le importaba, "ya estoy acostumbrado" decía con una débil sonrisa, pero Akashi siempre había sido muy buen observador y sabía que cuando el menor mentía desviaba la mirada azulada, él sabía que a Kuroko la invisibilidad que tenía le dolía, no le veía conversar con nadie más que con el fuera de clases, era un chico solitario….demasiado.

"_Por favor ignora estas vacías e hirientes palabras,  
Ya sabes cómo los humanos siguen a la multitud, no puede ser evitado.  
Por favor, muéstrame como cada una de tus 60 trillones de células…_

_Reaccionan al placer"._

Y todo eso cambio de repente. Kuroko amaba el básquet y según lo que le había contado, tenía un amigo con el que había hecho una promesa y por eso mismo, en el momento en el que se dio las convocatorias para entrar en el equipo de básquet el peliazul no lo dudo y se apuntó. Como era de suponerse, Akashi entro para poder estar cerca del todo el tiempo que pudiera y porque también le gustaba mucho el básquet, el padre de Akashi era uno de los magnates de Japón y por ser quien era, le exigía a su hijo la excelencia en todo, principalmente en los estudios y el pelirrojo lo era, era el mejor alumno que Teiko tenía, en el segundo lugar estaba su amigo Midorima Shintaro, hijo de un reconocido doctor y amigo de la infancia de Akashi. Un serio y estricto joven de cabellera verde, él no estaba de acuerdo que el ojirojo se juntara con el fantasma, primero diciendo que no tenía a simple vista nada sobresaliente y después juntándole la frase de que no eran del mismo estatus. Y con palabras firmes y sin titubear, Akashi le había defendido diciendo que Kuroko tenía una habilidad que sobrepasaba la suya propia, Midorima se desconcertó por tales comentarios venidos de Akashi, alguien que no elogiaba a cualquiera e inclusive se había atrevido a rebajarse ante el ojiazul, algo increíble de ver. Ambos sabían que el padre de Akashi no toleraría que su hijo tuviera amistades que no le favorecieran y habían decidido ocultar su amistad con Kuroko, Midorima había notado el apego que su amigo mostraba por el curioso chico y que se veía más animado desde que lo conoció y no le iba a arruinar esa pequeña felicidad, que en su caso, se bien merecía.

"Frente a una puerta que te guía a un mundo desconocido, me pregunto si no te estarás sintiendo solo, Espero que no hayas pensado en escapar a través de la muerte, Y aun así, te sigo amando, no importa cuán corrompidos nuestros futuros puedan estar No importa lo mucho que nuestro pasado desee permanecer oculto".

Las audiciones y la carga de trabajo que su padre ponía en sus jóvenes hombros tuvieron a Akashi bastante ocupado, él había quedado en la primera categoría junto con Midorima, pero no sabía si Kuroko se había quedado o no, y cayó en la cuenta que no le había preguntado su número de móvil, oh si…al todopoderoso Akashi se le había escapado ese detalle….solo debe significar una cosa: Kuroko Tetsuya lo trae completamente enamorado. Paso bastante tiempo en el cual no supo del fantasma, hasta que un compañero suyo de la primera categoría llamado Aomine Daiki, el as, le había contado varias veces que practicaba con un chico que amaba el básquet más que él y que estaba en la tercera categoría, las similitudes llamaron la atención de Akashi y le pidió que le siguiera contando, debía confesar que no le agradaba la idea de escuchar del peliazul de los labios del moreno, si fuera por él, seria Akashi mismo quien hablara pero desde que fue nombrado como vice capitán, su trabajo había aumentado. Hasta que se dio la oportunidad.

"_No es nada especial, no me voy a desanimar, caminaré por este camino contigo. Siempre tendré mi mano para ti en primera fila, a la brillante sonrisa que irradia toda la ciudad." _

-adelántense por favor, me gustaría hablar un poco con el- había dicho Akashi cuando al recoger a Aomine del gimnasio donde entrenaban los de la 3ª categoría, había visto al chico que quería

La plática había sido llevaba calmadamente, Kuroko recordaba vagamente las pláticas anteriores que había tenido con Akashi antes de ser parte del equipo de básquet y lo reconocía por ser de la primera categoría y sus palabras le habían interesado en su totalidad, mientras que el pelirrojo luchaba contra sus instintos de lanzarse encima del menor y comérselo a besos y mordidas. ¡No, no, tú eres Akashi Seijuuro! Se repetía mentalmente manteniendo la compostura y así seguir luciendo elegante para Kuroko.

Kuroko había demostrado su valía durante los partidos y el y Akashi se habían vuelto muy unidos, no había lugar en donde no se viera a los dos platicando alegremente, inclusive si Kuroko caminaba entre Aomine y Kise llegaba el pelirrojo y con una sonrisa se abría paso entre los más altos, quedando a lado de Kuroko, el menor parecía que empezaba a corresponder sus sentimientos, Akashi le extendía la mano cuando estaba en la banca y con una palmada lo mandaba a jugar, siempre con esa sonrisa amable.

Varias veces Kuroko se había quedado en los vestidores llorando por su insuficiencia en los partidos, por no tener el mismo nivel que todos los milagros, por sentir que no llenaba las expectativas de Akashi y el miedo de llegar a cometer un error fatal. Y era Akashi quien lo reconfortaba para volverse a parar, siempre hablándole desde el otro lado de la puerta y secando de esa manera sus lágrimas. El compartir bebidas, ratos de entrenamiento, risas, pases, comentarios, caricias, palabras y besos era lo que ambos llamaban felicidad. Ellos se amaban más que nada y habían jurado quedarse juntos a pesar de todo, Akashi era capaz de renunciar a su familia y casarse con Kuroko, lo amaba sinceramente y nada lo iba a detener…. Eso pensaba.

"Por favor no digas esas palabras tan duras sobre él,  
No puede ser evitado, es sólo tu codicia.  
Pueden los 60 trillones de células en mí, combinadas con tu coraje…

Protegerte de la obscuridad".

Akashi tenía en su móvil varias fotos que le había tomado al pequeño fantasma y cada que estaba solo, se sentía deprimido o algo por el estilo, las miraba y besaba la pantalla con amor, y era gracioso como hasta había montado una imagen donde Kuroko tuviera orejas de gato y vestido como una maid, eso le encantaba y los mensajes mutuos con hermosas palabras plagadas de sentimientos era su fuerza, en ese duro mundo que era su familia.

"Mirándote con tus orejas de gato, y un vestido de delantal con volantes.  
Ah, este largo suspiro por un amor doloroso, se extiende a través de un interminable ciclo de estaciones.  
No importa cuánto trate de despegarte de ese mundo y darte un beso a través de la pantalla  
Lamentablemente nuestros ojos siguen sin encontrarse".

-no me gusta recibir órdenes de alguien más débil que yo- sentencio Murasakibara aquel fatídico día en el que Akashi cambio lugares con su otro yo

Kuroko intento traerlo de vuelta, fueron demasiadas veces que ya no pueden ser contadas, Akashi lo evitaba cruelmente y con palabras sumadas a acciones aún más crueles, el corazón de Kuroko era demasiado débil para poder soportar todo ese grado de dolor, amaba con todo lo que tenía al emperador, pero desde que había tomado ese nombre ya no era el mismo, aun cuando le recordó sus juramentos, solo obtuvo como respuesta:

"no fue conmigo, ya no somos unos niños Tetsuya, deberías poder diferenciar entre una mentira hecha por un momento de calentura o de lastima"

"_Tus ojos eran mucho más penetrantes, Como los de un cazador, buscando a su presa. Esos hombros que estaban llevando esta pesada carga, Seguían reflejando una figura segura de ti mismo"_

Crack, fue el sonido del pequeño corazón de Kuroko al romperse, no le importo que Akashi lo viera llorar, al otro no le importo y mejor se dio la vuelta, dejando al menor solo con su dolor.

…

"_Finalmente, soy capaz de verte, pero como desearía Apurar el tiempo un centenar de veces hasta el día en que tires ese velo. Quiero tocarte, quiero tocarte, sólo una vez más. Esa dulzura tuya, con estas mismas palmas"._

Cuando volvieron a verse, Kuroko había cambiado, su mirada se había vuelto más decidida y fuerte, Akashi corto su cabello delante de él y sus corazones dieron un fuerte golpe, aun se amaban y el Akashi que Kuroko anhelaba aún seguía vivo dentro del Akashi que Kuroko temía.

"_Frente a una puerta que te guía a un mundo desconocido, me pregunto si no te estarás sintiendo solo, Espero que no hayas pensado en escapar a través de la muerte, Y aun así, te sigo amando, no importa cuán corrompidos nuestros futuros puedan estar Ya no me importa más, así que…"_

-Akashi-kun… por favor tira esa mascara- hablo el fantasma de Seirin, frente al capitán de Rakuzan, este último había accedido a tener una plática con el peliazul después de haber perdido contra Seirin increíblemente

-¿de qué hablas, Tetsuya?- la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa, mas no lo expreso

-de que ya dejes de fingir, nadie te va a reprimir por ser tú mismo- le dijo comenzando a acercarse al pelirrojo quien lo miraba confundido –quiero que Akashi-kun vuelva a mí, aun te amo con la misma fuerza que antes- lo abrazo fuertemente recargando su barbilla en el hombro contrario

-Tetsuya, ¿de que estas hablando? No entiendo la razón de tus palabras – titubeo al contestar, sin encontrar razón, su pecho comenzó a calentarse con el abrazo de parte de Kuroko

-mírame de nuevo, yo estoy aquí para ti y siempre lo estaré, dame la mitad de tu dolor y lo cargare a tu lado- siguió diciendo conteniendo las lágrimas y sonriéndole cálidamente al pelirrojo

Akashi, conmovido por tales palabras, cambio su gesto por uno más suaves, sus cejas se alzaron afligidas y sus labios se curvaron sin decir nada, una pequeña lagrima amenazo por escapar de sus heterocroma ticos ojos, Tetsuya siempre había podido visto a través de él y ahora era el quien tocaba la puerta en donde se había ocultado tanto tiempo y lo levantaba y volvía a encaminar por la luz, ahora caminando a su lado.

"_Por favor, mírame, estoy justo aquí, no importa cuán insignificante sea mi existencia para ti  
Incluso si todos los errores que estás cometiendo ahora, me apuñalen hasta la muerte algún día._

_Siempre estaré aquí para ti"_

…_**..**_

FIN.

ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO ARIASU-SAMA, Y A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA PARA LEER, MUCHAS GRACIAS, ;D SALUDOS

SOUL FUERA


End file.
